


All I Want

by I_am_a_Ruin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, America is such a ditz, F/F, Fluff, Japan being a pure soul, Miscommunication, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:06:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_Ruin/pseuds/I_am_a_Ruin
Summary: This is technically a birthday present for a friend. Happy birthday, friend.





	

Sakura just didn’t get it. She could see that brilliant smile that always lit up Amelia Jones’ face whenever she saw her girlfriend and Sakura knew that she was loved. She had heard Amy tell her a million times and there could be no doubt to the truth of it. A little bubble of elation would expand in her chest just thinking about it. She felt short of breath and uncomfortably warm and a smile she would never want Chun Yan to see for fear of taunting would form at the thought of  _ her _ Amelia and the fact that she was hopelessly in love.

Amelia, nevertheless, drove her insane. The American knew no limits to energy as though she were just a little puppy. The woman would jog two miles to Sakura’s house just out of pure excitement to play a new video game; this action made all the more ridiculous when taken into account that the woman could have easily driven and merely forgot in her rush. The irony in all of this was Amy’s unreasonable laziness. One second she’d be bouncing up and down, begging for the two of them to engage in some sort of dancing activity and the next on the floor, pitifully pleading for Sakura to bring her dinner because she was much too tired to get it herself. It was annoying and endearing at once. 

The true testimony to Amelia’s love was her respect for Sakura’s boundaries. Sakura had no doubt the American would wait ten thousand years just to hold Sakura’s hand if she had asked. Amelia understood immediately that Sakura was uncomfortable with physical contact and waited until given explicit permission to do absolutely anything. 

Frankly, Amelia Jones just made Sakura stupidly happy and just a little bit crazy, as cheesy as that was.

And Sakura knew she made Amelia feel the same way.

Which is why Sakura could not understand how Amelia could be so excited about moving away. Amelia had gotten an offer to start some restaurant in New York and she had taken it. And Sakura couldn’t find a decent enough reason to move with her. And the worst part was that Amy had not even asked. 

Amy had been rambling on about everything she could not wait to see and do in New York for over an hour. Honestly, Sakura was trying really hard to be happy for her, but Amy didn’t seem like she was going to miss her at all. She just did not get it.

“Amy, can we talk about something else?” Sakura sighed, growing a little weary of it and a little concerned she’d cry or something if Amy kept going.

“What’s wrong, Saki? You’ve been down all day.” Amy pouted.

Sakura bit her lip and decided to just say it. “I’m just… really going to miss you.”

“Miss me? Why would you miss… me.  _ Gosh dang it _ !” Amy trailed off at the end of her sentence and exclaimed suddenly.

“What?”

“Crap, Sakura, I totally forgot, I’m so sorry!” Amy said, beautiful blue eyes wide and apologetic. 

“You forgot that you were moving away from me or something?” Sakura asked, confused.

“Oh, no. Not that, just hold on a second.” Amelia was shaking. 

Sakura opened her mouth to respond but Amy was already walking away. Amelia returned and took several deep breaths, running her hands through her hair. “Okay, I promise I’m not doing this because I’m moving away at all. So please don’t think that, Saki.”

Sakura frowned, internally freaking out. Amelia was about to break up with her. She just knew it. Long distance relationships were too hard. They’d be better as friends.

“And I don’t want you to agree just because I’m moving away, either.” Amelia said seriously, taking Sakura’s hands.

“Amy?”

“Can you sit down please, sugar cube?”

Sakura felt tears prick her eyes and she blinked them away, swallowing hard. She sat down. 

“Okay, okay. Sakura, I… wow, this is really hard.” Amelia was crying and it was breaking Sakura’s heart. “Sakura, I’m so completely in love with you. And I’ve wanted to do this for awhile, but it never really felt like the right time. And I didn’t want to rush it because I know you’re the right person and you deserved the best timing and the most romantic setting I could possibly give you. I want to make you as happy as you make me. This sounded so much better in my head, I swear….” Amy shakily wiped at her eyes and took another deep breath. “I want to wake up next to you every morning and fall asleep with you in my arms. I want to spend my whole life loving you.” Amy paused and fumbled with something in her pocket, pulling out a small velvet box, “Will you marry me, Honda Sakura?”

Sakura was completely blindsided. She gaped at her gorgeous American woman and furiously tried to dry the tears threatening to spill over. Her head was spinning. She definitely had not been expecting a proposal. She started laughing even though she wasn’t quite sure why. “You.. You  _ forgot _ that you hadn’t asked me to marry you?” she snorted.

Amy turned pink and lowered her eyes, looking ashamed. “I might have…”

Sakura pulled Amy up and hugged her tightly. “Of course I’ll marry you.”

Amy squealed loudly and started giggling too. “I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, cherry blossom.”

Sakura pulled away and tried to kiss Amelia through both of their peals of laughter. It didn’t work very well but she could not have cared less. She had never been happier. 

“I love you too, you silly woman.”

Amy opened the jewelry box and revealed a simple, but beautiful, ring and slid it on Sakura’s finger. 


End file.
